Through the Eyes of Fur
by tigereve920
Summary: Thoughts of an overlooked member.


Title: _Through the Eyes of Fur_

Author: tigereve920

Feedback: Send your comments or constructive criticism to missyc@san.rr.com 

Status: Complete

Warning: None

Pairing: None

Category: General

Spoilers: None

Rating: PG

Summary: Thoughts of an overlooked member.

Author's Notes: POV of Kahti. 

Disclaimer: I am in now way affiliated with the cartoon series, "Mummies Alive!" or the DIC Corporation, and any of its affiliates. This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. This fanfic and its author do not intend to infringe on any copyrights. 

Through the Eyes of Fur

__

By tigereve920

I watch them. Can I be their guardian?

I find them humorous at times. At others, I can only fell sorrow. Their lives are so complex. Yet, that complexity makes life so wonderful and worth living. Unfortunately, they are not living in the sense of having a heartbeat. Their hearts have long sense been removed, as has mine. No blood runs through our veins. Nor will it ever.

But I have moved on with my life, as have the four mummies.

I sit here everyday and carefully watch their movements with my dark, midnight eyes. I hear their words to each other. Most of the time it's Nefer-Tina arguing with Rath or Ja-Kal. I chuckle as only a cat could. My mind drifts back to some fond memories of previous arguments. I remember one time when Nefer-Tina called Rath, and I quote, an "pompous, decayed little bas…"

Oops! Bad kitty! I shouldn't say those words. Bad, bad kitty! 

Of course, there was this other time when Rath and Ja-Kal were fighting. Now those are gems! Rath of course believes that intelligence can surpass the greatest obstacle, while Ja-Kal believes in brute strength. They decided to have a race through an obstacle course. Rath, being scrawny couldn't make it up the first wall. Ja-Kal believing that his strength could take him to the finish line couldn't get past the maze. They were stuck for 3 hours. Nefer-Tina, Armon, and the prince almost ran out of breath from all the laughing. The three finally grew bored and told the two stubborn mummies to call it quits. In the end, Rath and Ja-Kal were dragged back to the Sphinx. They still argue about the obstacle course. Such clashes in beliefs yet they are still the best of friends. It's all very sweet, but…hmm…what is that smell?

I wonder what it could be? I follow the scent and stop dead in my tracks.

It's the afternoon, and I haven't eaten all day. Here I have Armon eating a Beefy Burger…right in front of my face. I am not amused. Not in the least.

I meow and paw at his legs. Begging never hurt anyone. 

Armon looks down at me and says, "Hello, sacred kitty. Would you like a piece?"

I meow and lick my whiskers victoriously.

He hands me a piece of lettuce. A soggy piece of lettuce! How dare he give me the vile green muck? 

I wish to say, "How dare you give the sacred kitty this disgusting substance! The sacred kitty deserves the best. She deserves the juicy meat. Now bow down to the sacred kitty!"

Of course I really can't. The minds of humans, and dead ones, are far too simple to comprehend the language of cats. It's a very sad state. Cats would have a lot to add to their society. But oh well, you can't win them all.

I sniff the lettuce, look up at Armon and meow once again.

"The sacred kitty must eat the lettuce. It's good for you," he says with a smile.

Oh how I wish to wipe that smug smile off his face with my claws. Just a few feet away…so close. But I shouldn't. That would be mean and evil.

I turn with a haughty twist of my tail and walk away. Armon should suspect a little surprise next to his sarcophagus…or two.

I do my business and purr. Besides the lack of food, today has been a good day. I deserve a nap. My eyes scan the Sphinx for a nice, warm spot. One that is isolated from noises.

I saunter over to a corner of the main room. Everyone is usually out somewhere in the city or in another room. It's a good spot with fair lighting. Of course you can hardly compare this to my spot back in Egypt. I was treated almost like a god back then. The mummies have become more like the 20th century and treat me like any other common creature. My name, "sacred kitty," is just a basic routine for them. I no longer feel their adoration.

I rest my head on my paws as I lie down. That doesn't matter anymore. I simply wish they would just remember to feed me and clean my litter box. I hardly think it's my fault that it stinks. Just look at the stuff they feed me! Lettuce! Ugh!

I spy a chair legged nearby. Hmm…that would make a good scratching post. They would get angry if I did use it, but who cares. I'm just a cat, right? It's not my fault that my natural instincts tell me to dig my nails into the fabric of the chair.

Hours pass, and the chair leg has now become my scratching post. It couldn't be helped. It was there and I needed to scratch something.

I'm not the only one with a rebellious streak. Nefer-Tina is quite the rebellious one. She will leave the Sphinx for hours and not return until three in the morning. Ja-Kal is usually still awake by this time. Nor is he happy to say the least.

Today is not an exception. The clock in the Sphinx reveals the time to be 3:30 am. I try to suppress a yawn, but fail miserably.

The nose coming from the center of the room dominates the Sphinx. Lucky for Rath and Armon, their sarcophagus are sound proof.

My pupils dilate to their fullest extent since there is barely any light in the room. My ears follow the conversation.

"Again Nefer-Tina! Do you not care about your duty to the prince?"

I lose the conversation as I hear a loud owl screech at the window.

The male voice continues to speak. "No more of this, do you hear me!"

"It's my life, Ja-Kal!"

The voice of Ja-Kal relaxes and he says, in a more softer tone, "Nefer-Tina, you could get hurt out there."

"I can take care of myself. I'm not a little girl you know!"

I Nefer-Tina roll over on my back and stare at the ceiling. It's the same thing all the time. Ja-Kal tries to control her, which only makes her rebel further. 

Two sarcophaguses being slammed closed follow the muffled shouts at the end of the argument.

Well that was quick. Now it's time to do my patrol of the Sphinx. I wonder if I'll catch any mice today. 

That reminds me…I ate Scarab's rat once. It tasted a bit rotten and it wasn't all that meaty. Although the sight of Scarab's face when I did eat it made it all worth while. Speaking of which, that snake of his looks mighty tasty.

I'm on top of Rath's desk now. For some reason, I love to lie on papers, especially Rath's scrolls. I roll over on his desk, taking in the scent of the dirty, old scrolls. It has a soothing effect on me and I purr with delight.

The sun starts to rise and the mummies get up. Armon finds my surprise, much to his dismay and the snicker of others. That'll teach him to give the scared kitty lettuce.

"Rath, can you fix the Hot-Ra?" Nefer-Tina asks, with a smile.

I scratch behind my ear and watch the exchange between the two.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It can **only** go 120 miles per hours."

Rath folds his arms and nods his head. "Ja-Kal, what are we to do with this shallow woman?"

"Oh, now it's on!"

"Listen, I have no time for your tiresome problems with the Hot-Ra. You fix it, if you want it to go faster."

"Why you dense little sh..."

"Nefer-Tina!" Ja-Kal interrupts.

They fail to notice me on Rath's desk. I jump down and lay in a corner of the room. If they can't find me, they can't blame me for some of the things I did last night. I start licking myself in order to become clean. 

As I'm licking myself I see Scarab's snake coming into the Sphinx. How does he know where we live? My angry flares up. The snake is going after the mummies. Sadly, while they are caught up in their arguments, they fail to notice the coming danger.

I carefully track the snake and come up right behind it. My muscles become tense with anticipation. I guess I will get to find out how Scarab's snake tastes. I lick my lips and pounce. I fly through the air with great grace and land on the snake. My teeth sink into its throat.

It begins to struggle, but I grab on harder. After a few seconds, the snake is dead. I release my hold on the snake and clean my face with my paws. I turn and face the mummies, who are still arguing.

I watch them. I am their guardian.

****

End


End file.
